Ordinary by Day, Extraordinary by Night
by xozanessaloveox
Summary: Gabriella and her Sister, Olivia are famous singers that lead a double life. But Gabi makes a huge mistake, and puts the girls' careers in jeapordy. Will her friends be beside her, and more importantly, Troy? TxG, CxT zxS RxOC
1. Mouth Shut

**It's kind of different, but whatever.**

* * *

Hey. My name's Gabriella Montez. I'm 17 years old. I live in a large-ish house with my mom, Caraline, and twin sister, Olivia. I'm a junior at East High School, where I'm co-captain of the cheerleading squad with Olivia; we're like best friends. Hm... let's see. What else do you need to know about me? Well, I'm pretty crazy, I loooove to hang out with my friends...

Ooh! My friends! Now there's a subject I'd love to talk about. Well, there's Olivia, who's about five minutes older than me, adn sometiems she uses that against me, and she's really a lot like me. We look a lot the same, except she dyed her hair blonde. Other than that, we're about the same size, we have the same eyes. _Oh. _But then theres her taste in boys. She's more into the emo-ish, dark kind of guy. Me? I like mine sweet, caring, funny, sensitive, athletic, friendly, tall, brown haired, blue eyed, and preferably the captain of the varsity basketball team...?

Well...maybe I have a teensy weensy itty bitty crush on my best friend who happens to be all of those things. But don't tell anyone. So what do I have to share about Troy Bolton? Well, we've been friends since before we were born, our mothers are best friends. I'm also really close to his mom, because she's a nurse, the same nurse who helped take out my tonsils when I was twelve years old.

Then there's my second best girlfriend, Taylor McKessie. She's pretty awesome. She come's over every Friday night for our weekly sleepover, just her, me, and Olivia, but sometimes Troy comes and leaves before we go to sleep.

Let's see... ah, Sharpay Evans. Now, theres a topic. Let's see. How can I put this nicely? Uh, well, Sharpay is...uh...She's really demanding and spoiled and it's really bad if you get on her bad side. But she's my friend anyway because she'll beat anyone up if they mess with her or any of her friends. Trust me. It happened to me in first grade when I wouldn't share my 64 pack of crayons with the hot pink crayon sharpener. _Oh. _There's another important detail you should know about Sharpay. Practically everything she own is pink. Baby pink, dark pink, hot pink, magenta, fuschia, any color of pink. Except for some of her clothes. She finally started buying different colored clothes when one time her twin brother, Ryan Evans, a big fan of hats, told her that she looked like a raspberry with all of the magenta she was wearing at the moment. I told you there was a lot to learn about Sharpay. Look how long this paragraph is! Anything else... well, she's dating Zeke, the baker. Ever since she first tasted his creme bruelee she couldn't keep her hands off of him. It's quite disturbing, really...

Chad Danforth is my second bet guy friend. Since he's Troy's best guy friend, I've grown pretty close to him. In a big brother sort of way. Chad likes Taylor, like _really _likes Taylor, and takes any chance he can get to openly flirt with her. I can tell Taylor likes him back, partly because she told me, and also becasue she giggles at whatever he says, and the rest of us find it pretty amusing. Chad has a big, fluffy afro, and that would have to be my favorite thing about him. Theres a down side to having an afro, you know. Like, one time, at one of Sharpay's sleepovers, he fell asleep because he ate too many powdered donuts and crashed, and I got this marvelous idea to tie his hair into two, big, froofy pig-tails. That was a fun night.

Well, enough about me, let's hear about you.

Yes.

Wow, really? That's incredible.

Wait one second, I just thought of one tiny detail I forgot to tell you about myself. Yeah, um, Olivia and I? We're actually famous singers. Yeah, I know. Surprising. In Hollywood, we go by Lana and Savannah Howard. They call us The Caralines.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I really wanted to just tell the secret and tell about the friends in this chapter.**

**Please review!! I can't stress enough how important it is for you to review!! It seriously makes the story better. I'll accept constructive criticism as long as it's not rude. I'm also pretty sure that I'm accepting Anonomyous reviews, and I'll double check that right now.**

**much love**

**xxx**


	2. 4ever

**Hola, I'm back. I really like this story and I have no clue why...? Whatever.**

* * *

So. Are you still sitting there with shock written all over your face? Why would you be shocked? Well I don't want to give you a second heart attack but...

I'm actually a famous singer. I'm a Caraline.

Ha! Okay, get up off the floor, it's not funny when the heart attack is fake.

You must not tell ANYONE. The only people who know are...uh...well...the list is kinda long...Troy, Chad, Taylor, Olivia (obviously), Zeke, Ryan, Sharpay, Jason, and Kelsi. Yeah, I know, the list is long. But you've gotta give 'em credit. Each of them are at every single concert. _Every concert. _You have no clue how important that is to me. Well, maybe not all of them are there to see me. Troy comes to see me, Chad comes because Troy comes, Taylor comes to see Chad, Zeke comes because he and Taylor are cousins, Sharpay comes because of Zeke, Kelsi comes because of Sharpay, and Jason comes because of Kelsi. Was that list confusing enough for you? Good.

So, as we speak, I'm sitting backstage in my dressing room waiting for Jessica, my manager to come back and tell me it's time to go on.

"Savannah, Lana, let's go," Jessica says. Oops. Spoke to soon. I get up and walk to the wings. Jessica grabs the microphone and nods to Olivia and I.

"And now, from right here in Albuquerque, The Caralines!" Jessica says with lots of pep in her voice. The way she announces us always makes me chuckle. In real life, she's really drab and doesn't have much emotional content. At least she doesn't show it on her face. But when she announces us, she's a whole other person.

I walk out on stage with a huge smile on m face. Olivia and I pick up our guitars and begin to strum.

"Wooo Caralines!!" comes a loud voice from the front row. I smile a little. That's only Troy and Chad. They do this at every single concert they've ever been to. It's a little annoying, but I laugh every time. I begin to sing.

_Here we are so watcha gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you've got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care._

I glance over at Olivia and give a small smile, but big enough for the audience to see. Then Olivia starts singing.

_Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock not time to rest  
Let them say what they gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care._

We both sing together.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever,  
let me show you all the things that we could do,  
I know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night wih you  
Yeah, Yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We can make the night last forever, oh, oh._

We sing a little more and finally finish the song. We giggle at the amount of applause we get from the front row.

"Yay Gabi!" Sharpay screams. Zeke nudges her and whispers something. "I mean yay Lana!" I roll my eyes at Sharpay. Sometimes she just forgets.

"Thank you, guys! You're awesome! I'm Savannah," Olivia says.

"And I'm Lana! And we're," I say.

"The Caralines!" we shout together. I blow one last kiss to the audience, to one person in particular, and then I wave, and Olivia finally pulls me off the stage. I think I'm known for not getting off the stage at the right time. Olivia and I get off the stage and pass by Justin Timberlake walking to get on the stage. I look him up and down and am about to say something when Olivia pulls me back into the dressing room.

"You like Troy, remember?" she says.

"Yeah, but JT is just so _fine_!" I say with emphasis on the word 'fine.'

"No...uh...ok, maybe he is, but you love Troy!" Olivia says.

"Why do you keep repeating it?" I ask.

"To irritate you," she says with a triumphant look on her face.

There's a knock on the door, "hey, are you guys clothed? Can I come in?" I smile at the voice of my best friend.

"Yeah, it's open!" I call. He opens the door and walks in. My breath catches in my throat as eye him up and down. He's wearing this baby blue collared button down shirt with gray slacks and his favorite checked slip-ons. It's so simple, yet so, so, sexy. I stand up and he hugs me and spins me around. He does this after every concert. Olivia says he's flirting, but he's so not. He's my best friend for God's sake!

"Awesome job, girls," he says as he puts me down. Then he turns to Olivia and they do this secret-handshakey thing. They do this high-five thing and then booty-bump each other. It's so dumb, but it always leaves me in giggles.

"Okay, guys, let's get going," I say, pushing Troy out of the dressing room. This is another tradition we have. After every concert, Troy comes backstage and he rides in the limo with Olivia and I. He puts on this wig thing with dreadlocks and if anyone asks, his name is Gio. Yes, you read correctly. Just Gio. He made up 'Gio's' whole life story, like how he became an undiscovered rapper from Jamaica and hangs with us now.

I tie my blond hair into a ponytail as I follow Troy out to the back gates. _Oh. Blond hair. _See, if I went as 'Lana Howard' as a brunette, it'd be easy for people to tell I wasn't really Lana, at least easy for the East High kids. So I wear a blond wig to protect my identity, and Olivia wears a red one. We also use a lot of eyeliner and makeup so it changes the entire shape of our faces.

"Alright guys, that's it for this tour," Jessica tells us as we stand near the gates. I nod my head with relief. We'd been on this 'Sing for Life' charity tour for about two months--traveling all over the country, we even went to the UK once!! It sort of got tedious, though, but it did have it's upsides. We could bring as many guests as we wanted, and we brought all of our friends with us. And, we got to tour with some really cool people too. There was Justin Timberlake, Avril Lavigne, Shakira, Beyonce, Ashley Tisdale, and Cameron Diaz hosted this whole thing. Olivia and I got pretty close to Cam, and she even gave us her screen name!!

"Happy?" Troy asks. I smile nod at him.

"Happy and relieved...I just really wanna go eat a giant chocolate ice cream cone," I say. He laughs a little.

"Well, then, how about we go over to the beach and we can get some ice cream there?" he asks. I look over and see him smirking at me. He knows me all too well. He knows I never refuse the beach, and that I never refuse ice cream.

"Ooh! How about we all go?!" Olivia says. I knew it. Next thing I know, she'll probably invite everyone over for a sleepover. Whatever. She so much like Sharpay, it's not even funny.

"I expected that," Troy says. Haha, we think so much alike.

"Yeah! And then we can have a sleepover!" Olivia squeals. Maybe a little too much like Sharpay.

"Guys, let's go, the limo's here," Jessica says, coming through the gates. Thank God for good old Jessi. We walk out to the limo, trying to avoid all of the screaming fans who somehow managed to get over or around or through the brick wall on the side of the function club.

Once inside the limo, Olivia starts playing with the sun-roof. "Liv, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Nothin'," she says non-chalantly. This is what I love about Olivia. She's so frickin' laid back. Sometimes so laid back, it's annoying.

"So Gabs...about that sleepover..." Olivia says, with a smirk crawling across her face. I roll my eyes, bracing myself for a long night of Truth or Dare and Would You Rather.


	3. I Could Get Used to This

**

* * *

**

Here's cahppie 3!! The song I used in the last chapter was '4ever' by The Veronicas.

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or The Veronicas. I only own Olivia Montez.**

I'm sitting in my room trying to write a song before everyone comes over. As it turns out, I went to the beach with Troy and Olivia decided to invite everyone over for a sleepover while I was out. I got this huge chocolate ice cream cone and Troy got a starwberry one. So as we're walking down the beach, Troy trips on a rock or something and his ice cream goes flying. And wouldn't you know, it decides to land right on my chest in between my boobs, and it starts dripping down my stomach. So then Troy gets up and is laughing like crazy. But then he stopped because I took my ice cream and stuck it right on his head. Right on the tippidy top of his head. So then he starts chasing me around because I messed up his hair, and we start having this crazy ice cream fight. And I swear, it was the funnest day of my life.

"Gabi! Troy's here!" Olivia calls from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, one sec," I call back. I clean up all of my music paper and notebooks and put away my guitar. I check myself over in the mirror to make sure there's nothing stuck in my teeth or no hanging snot. I'm good, so I bounce down the stairs to find Troy leaning against the door frame with a Wildcats duffle bag in his hand.

I'm about to say something but am interrupted by someone's car horn outside. I walk over to the window, already with an idea of who it might be. "That'd be Sharpay," I say, "let's go in the kitchen, it'll probably take her a year to get all of her overnight shit outta the car anyway." We walk into the kitchen and sit down on bar stools. I open the fridge and look for something to drink.

"Troy, whadd'ya want?" I ask.

"I'll have a cream soda," Olivia says. I roll my eyes.

"I wasn't asking you, missy," I wag my finger at Olivia, "Troy, what do you want?"

"I'll just have a..." he's interrupted by none other than Sharpay.

"Troy Bolton, I know your in there, come out here and help me with my luggage!" Sharpay calls from the doorway.

"Luggage?" Troy asks.

"Yes, now come out here!" Sharpay replies as she scurries down the front steps in her patent leather pumps.

Troy rolls his eyes and follows Sharpay outside. A few minutes later, Sharpay walks in with Troy following. He's overloaded with Sharpay's five light pink diamond studded bags. It's just too much for me to handle, so I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, Gabriella?" Troy asks with an annoyed look on his face.

I finally get myself under control enough to speak, "oh nothing...uh...Olivia just said something really funny."

"Yeah? And what would that be, Liv?" Troy asks with a smirk. Olivia taps her chin as if thinking.

"Oh, just that you look really funny with those _pink _bags," Olivia says emphasizing the word pink.

"Okay, enough chit-chat, Gabi, where do you want these bags?" Sharpay asks.

"Um, you can just put them in the back room," I say, "if they fit."

"Okay, Troy, you heard your lover, put them in the back room!" Sharpay orders.

"Oka...wait...lover?" Troy says, blushing furiously.

"Never mind, just put them way!" Sharpay says, waving her hand and sitting down on a bar stool.

"Sharpay. Really. Lover?" I say, raising an eyebrow.

"Gabi...it's really obvious your in love with him. And it's really obvious he's in love with you. Why can't you just do something about it, already?" Sharpay says.

"Shar, he's not in love with me. There's plenty more blondes he could go out with," I tell her. She raises an eyebrow at me now.

"Whatever Gab, but when you guys are married an have three kids, I won't say I told you so," Sharpay tells me.

"Okay Sharpay, one question. Why do you have so many bags?" Troy asks, leaning on the counter.

"Well, I have one bag for pajamas, one bag for underwear and such, one bag for shirts, one bag for bottoms, and one bag for cosmetics," Sharpay says, twirling a piece of shiny blond hair around her finger.

"You have a bag for underwear?!" Olivia says, astounded, "that's just..."

"Too much information," Troy finishes.

"Hey, I packed light this time. I left my dress bag and Boi at home," Sharpay says matter-of-factly.

"Oh my God, she left Boi at home?" Olivia says in mock surprise.

"Wow that's just..." I begin.

"Not right!" Troy finishes. He chuckles a little and opens the fridge. He fumbles around a little, while I find myself staring at his his firm and sexy backside. Olivia sees this and slaps me hard on the hand. I mouth 'ow' to her and reluctantly tear my eyes away from Troy and try to occupy myself with something else. I wonder where everyone else is?

"Chad has arrived!" comes a voice from the doorway. I look over and see Chad holding a pillow and a small dark green bag.

"Hey, thanks for knocking," Olivia says.

"Hey, is that all you've brought?" Sharpay asked, genuinely shocked.

"Yeah, all a guy needs is his pillow, a couple condoms, and his hair volumizer," Chad says, shrugging.

"Uh, do I even want to know why you brought condoms?" I ask.

"Hey, you never know when your going to get spontaneously horny," Chad says. Troy and Chad hi-five.

"True that!" Troy says.

"Anyway..." Olivia says, looking disgusted, "Chadwick, your late, 13.4 minutes, actually."

Troy and I look at each other and start snickering. In fifth grade, when Troy told me Chad's real name was Chadwick, I decided I wanted the whole school to know. I started calling him Chadwick in public all of the time. Chad and I kind of hated each other.

"Hey, Troyboy, Gabigirl, shut your mouths," Chad says. So right before I told the world about 'Chadwick,' Troy and I used to play this superhero game. He was Troyboy and I was Gabigirl. So one time when we were playing, Gabigirl got stuck in a tree, and Troyboy had to save her. And Chad just happened to be walking down the street at the moment when I called out 'my hero,' and then started singing 'Troy and Gabi sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.' We finally got him to stop singing it with the whole Chadwick thing, and Troy threatening to beat his brains out might've helped too.

"Alright, if this is about that whole Troyboy, Gabigirl, Chadwick thing..." Taylor says as she walks through the door.

"Tay!" I say.

"What?"

"Hi!" I run over and hug her with Livy following.

"Hey, how come I didn't get a hug?" Sharpay pouts.

"Come here," we let her into our group hug. I look over my shoulder and see Zeke come through the door, and the guys shaking their heads at us.

"Girls. They can't go one hour without seeing each other..." Zeke says, dumping his bags on the ground.

Sharpay turns around and sees her boyfriend standing there, "Zekey!" she squeals. She runs up and hugs him and kisses him all over his face leaving light pink kissy marks all over his dark skin.

"Uh, Zekey, you got a little..." Troy says, motioning to to his face. Zeke swats his hand away.

"Oh, I know! I'll be right back," Zeke says, leaving the room to go to the bathroom.

"So are Jason and Kelsi coming?" I ask Olivia.

"Oh, no, there not they have this big date or something," she says.

"Oh, which reminds me, Ryan's not coming either, he went to this hat convention," Sharpay says, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well, ok," Olivia says. She looks dissappointed. I know before I said she likes emo boys, but she's takena liking to Ryan for some reason.

"Okay, so I guess everyone's here," Taylor says.

"What should we do?"

"How about a game of Truth or Dare?"

**I didn't like this chapter very much, it seemed really dumb, but I'm in love with this story so, bear with me. HEHE!!**

**Read and Review PLEASE!!**

**xx**


	4. All About Us

"Yeah...okay...let's do that..." I say unsurely. Everytime we play truth or dare, I get the most outrageous dares.

We all walk into the den and sit on the floor in a circle. I sit down with Troy on my right and Olivia on my left.

"Okay, I'll go first," Sharpay says with a mischievious grin on her face. She surveys the people sitting in the circle, until her eyes fall on one particular person.

"Olivia," she says, "truth or dare?"

"Hmm, let's see, well, since I'd prefer to stay sober and clothed, I'm gonna pick truth," Olivia says, tapping her chin thoughtfully. Sharpay nods.

"Okay, if you could be stranded on a desert island for one year with one person, who would that person be?" Sharpay asks.

Chad and Troy and Zeke start booing at Sharpay's question, "geez, Shar, what kind of question was that? It's so obvious," Chad says, rolling his eyes.

"Well, maybe not to me!" Sharpay snaps back at Chad. Sharpay and Chad don't have the greatest relationship in the world. In fact, they hate each other's guts. Ever since Sharpay pantsed Chad in fifth grade, Chad hated every part of Sharpay.

"Okay, okay, if I was stuck on a desert island for one year, I'd probably pick..." Olivia states, "...I'd probably pick...um...Ryan..." she mumbles quietly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you clearly..." Sharpay says with a smirk.

"I said I'd pick Ryan!" Olivia yells. Sharpay covers her ears.

"Jesus, woman, theres no need to yell," she jokes, "okay, Liv, your turn." Olivia looks around the circle and chooses someone.

"Chad," she says. Chad puts his face in his hands. The dares Olivia comes up with are brutal, and the truths she ocmes up with are pretty revealing. "Truth or dare?"

"I'm a man, so I'll take dare," Chad says, rubbing his palms together.

"Really Chad, you're a real man? Do real men-" Troy began, but was cut off by Chad's hand over his mouth.

"Ha, ha, Troy, no one needs to know about _that,_" Chad says nervously, "ask me the dare. _Please._"

"Okay, fine. Chad, I dare you to..." she taps her chin, "kiss Zeke." Chad's mouth falls open.

"Well, pick your jaw up off of the floor and do it!" I say, clapping my hands together. This oughta be interesting.

Chadl eans in to kiss Zeke's cheek. "WAIT!" Olivia says. Chad pulls away, "What?" he asks.

"I wasn't done. I said you have to kiss Zeke. _On the lips,_" she says evilly. Chad's mouth falls open once again. Taylor, Sharpay, Olivia and I burst out laughing. I look over to Troy who's also trying to suppress a giggle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't I get any say in this?" Zeke says, embarrassed.

"Well, no...not really, it's a dare, so Chad has to do it whether you like it or not," Olivia says, finally gaining control of her laughter. By now I'm rolling on the ground with laughter, tears streaming down my face.

"Gabi, get up, he's gonna do it!" Troy says hurridly. I sit bolt upright to see Chad leaning in to kiss Zeke. Zeke is cowering with disgust as Chad's puckered lips get lcoser and closer to his mouth. Finally, Chad's lips touch Zeke's and he pulls away suddenly, wiping his mouth with disgust. My group of friends is silent.

"Well that was..." Troy begins.

"Thoroughly disturbing..." I say.

"Ick, my boyfriend's gay..." Taylor says.

"You come up with some pretty interesting dares, sister," I say, patting Olivia on the back. She grins with pride.

"I know," she says.

"Okay..." Zeke begins, wiping his mouth on a pillow, "Chad, your turn."

"Alright...Troy. Truth or dare?" I shake my head with shame. Every truth Chad thinks of for Troy incorporates me somehow. And Troy always picks truth.

"WAIT!" Sharpay exclaims, holding her arms in the air, "before I forget, you get one chicken."

"Oh, you tell us that now," Chad says, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, just go," I say, getting impatient with Chad's antics.

"Okay, okay, Troy, truth or dare?" Chad asks again.

"Hm, well I always pick truth, so I think I'll go with dare this time," Troy says. Wow. This is different. Troy _never _picks dare. I think it might be because he's afraid of the gay dares or something.

"Alright...I dare you...to...make out with Gabriella for two minutes," Chad says, grinning evilly. My mouth drops open. Sharpay, Olivia, and Taylor are all giggling and squealing like mad, and Troy is turning bright red. I can't believe it!! I get to kiss Troy!! Yay!

"Uh...I think...I think I'll use my chicken on this one," Troy says, scratching the back of his neck. My grin drops as tears prick the back of my eyes. I can't beleive it.

"What the..." Sharpay says, standing up.

"Excuse me..." I say, hurrying out of the room just as my tears begin to fall. I hear the girls following me up the stairs. I open the door to my room and collapse on my undmade bed, soaking my purple pillowcase with wet, salty, tears. Sharpay comes up behind me and rubs my back slowly. I sit up.

"Why didn't he want to kiss me? Is there something wrong with me? Do I smell or something?" I ask, tears still running down my cheeks. Olivia sits down on my other side and hugs me tightly.

"Nothing's wrong with you, sweetie," she coos softly in my ear. Taylor kneels down in front of me and takes my hands.

"Doesn't he want me?Maybe I'm just not good enough for him because I'm not blonde..." I say with a quivering voice.

"Gab, he doesn't know what he wants, he's a guy!" Taylor says with some humor in her voice.

I laugh a little and reach for the box of tissues on my nightstand. I wipe my eyes and nose with the tissue and throw it in the garbage. "Thanks," I say.

"For what?" Sharpay asks, exchanging a confused glance with Liv and Tay.

"Yeah, what did we do?" Olivia asks.

"Thanks for just...being there for me," I answer, hugging my sister.

"You wanna go downstairs and watch a movie or something?" Taylor asks.

I think for a moment, "I guess, I can't avoid him forever..." We walk downstairs and sit down in the den. The guys are still on the floor talking quietly about something. Sharpay clears her throat.

"Ahem," she says, and the guys look up. Troy and I lock eyes, but I look away quickly before he can say anything. "We're gonna watch a movie," Sharpay says.

"Which one?" Chad asks. He climbs up onto the couch and sits on the couch next to Taylor. He wraps his arms around her waist and rests his head on her shoulder.

"Heh, Chad, can I talk to you for a sec?" Taylor asks through her teeth. Chad nods and they walk out into the hall.

"Um, what one do you want to watch, Gabi?" Olivia asks.

"I don't care," I say distantly.

"What about 'A Walk to Remember?'" Troy asks, knowing it's my favorite movie. I know he hates it, but he must sense something's wrong with me because of the way he's staring at me right now. My eyes are kind of wandering around the room; anything to keep me from catching Troy's gaze.

"Okay, then..." Olivia says, taking the disc out of it's case and putting it in the DVD player. She presses play and the movie begins.

"Sorry about that..." Taylor says, leading Chad back into the den, sitting down next to me.

"Sorry about what happened, if I had known I would've..." Chad begins whispering in my ear. I hold up my hand.

"It's fine, it wasn't your fault, he just..." I trail off due to the fact that there is a pair of piercing blue eyes staring me down.

"Sorry, I have to use the bathroom," I say, getting up and walking to the bathroom. I walk into the bathroom and slam and lock the door behind me.I sit on the floor and lean against the tub. Why the hell is he staring at me so hard? What did I do to him? My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Gabi, open up," Troy says, impatiently.

"Go away, Troy," I reply. He pounds on the door harder.

"Gabriella, come on!" he says louder. Uh oh. He only calls me Gabriella when he's angry or irritated. I decide to give in before he gets any worse. I open the door.

"What?" I ask, leaning against the doorframe.

"What is up with you? Why did you run off like that earlier?" he asks, crossing his arms across his chest. I knew this was coming.

"I...uh...I had something in m-my eye..." I say softly. I am a terrible liar.

"Yeah, okay, and Sharpay hates pink," Troy replies smugly, "Gabi, I know you well enough to tell that your lying." He looks at me with a fatherly look and I finally crack.

"Okay, okay," I say, sitting back down against the bathtub. He follows me into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him. He kneels down next to me and takes my hand with his.

"You have my full attention," he says. I sigh. This could take a while.

"Alright, well you know how when we were playing truth or dare and Chad dared you to-" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"Wait, is this about the chicken thing?" he asks.

"Yeah, and-" he cuts me off again.

"Just...let me talk," he says. I nod, "when Chad dared me to make out with you or whatever, I got... really...uh...nervous ...and I didn't know what to do, and I remebered what Sharpay said about the chicken, so I used it and I felt really bad after because...well...this is kind of hard to say but...uh...ireallydidwanttokissyou."

"Wait...huh?" I ask, not comprehending what he just said.

"When Chad dared me to-"

"No, I got that part, but what was the last thing you said?" I ask him quietly.

"It was hard enough the first time, please don't make me say it again," he pleads. Before I can answer, I feel a pair of soft lips upon mine. He slowly wrapped one arm around my waist and used the other arm to masage my cheek. I lift my arms up and wrap them around his neck, playing with the little hairs on the back of his neck. We pull away due to lack of oxygen and look into each other's eyes.

"W-Wow..." I trail off.

"I really did want to kiss you," he whispered softly.

"And I really wanted to kiss you," I pull his lips to mine and we kiss softly and tenderly, nothing rushed about it.

"Gabriella!" comes a voice from the other side of the door. We pull apart and stand. I open the door.

"Troy, what are you doing in there?" Olivia asks.

"Uh, we were just, um, talking..." I say.

"Yeah, and thats an easy way for Troy to get lip gloss all around his mouth," she says smugly. He turns swiftly, wiping his mouth off with his shirt.

"Haha..." I laugh nervously.

"Did you guys... go through with that dare?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah..." I say.

"Ooooh! YAY!" Olivia squeals.

"Um, okay...I'm gonna go watch my movie..." I say as I leave the area. As I'm leaving, I hear Troy say something to Olivia.

"Don't tell anyone yet," he whispers. I smile to myself as I continue to the den. Smiling about making up with my best friend, and smiling about the fact that maybe, just maybe, that we could be more than best friends.

* * *

** I don't know about you, but I hated that. Whatever.**

**Best reviewer gets a dedication!!**

**R&R**

**P.S.: I'd like if you made your reviews more than seven words cuz the ones that just say 'loved it,' don't help the story at all!!**

**xxx**


	5. Hook Me Up

**I'ma back!! **

**medium language in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ...why do I have to keep saying it?? I DON'T OWN!!**

Troy and I walk back out to the group and sit down.

"Let's get back to the game," I say, trying to stifle a giggle. My friends, apart from Olivia are looking at Troy and I with confused expressions on their faces. "Troy, I believe it was your turn," I giggle. He nods.

"Yes, I believe you are correct. Hmm...Zeke!" Troy calls out. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh...dare?" Zeke says, still confused.

"Alright...let's see...I dare you to..." Troy begins, thinking hard, "Aha! I dare you to call up Amberly Markinkov and tell her that her macaroni and cheese smells bad," Troy says, with a look of pride on his face.

"What the hell?" Chad says, in between laughs.

"Where the fuck did you come up with that?" Zeke asks, trying to look outraged, but obviously laughing on the inside.

"I don't know, just popped into my head," Troy responds non-chalantly.

"Do you have her number?" Zeke asks, whipping out his LG camera phone.

"Ooh, I do," Sharpay says, taking out her hot pink diamond encrusted sidekick.

She snatches Zeke's phone away from him while mumbling, "sweetheart, your phone is crap," and copies Amberly's number into her boyfriend's phone.

"Shar, why do you have Amberly's number in the first place?" Taylor whispers.

"Ex-drama member. I kicked her out when I found out how many guys she slept with," Sharpay says quietly.

"Shh, it's ringing," Zeke says, waving his hand through the air. He presses the speaker phone button.

"Hello?" says the voice on the other line.

"Uh, hi, uh, is Amberly there?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"It's um...William Hung...enstein," Zeke added the last part quickly. I'm about to laugh out loud, but Troy quickly puts his hand over my mouth, silencing me. I give him a thumbs up and cover his mouth with my hand.

"Yeah, okay, one sec," the voice says.

"It's a guy!" Zeke whispers, covering the bottom part of his phone, "I think it's her boyfriend of the moment!" Sharpay snickers.

"Hello?" a ditzy voice says on the other line.

"Um hi," Zeke says, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Willy baby?" Amberly says.

"Huh? Oh right, yeah..."

"What's up hot stuff?" Amberly says. Zeke looks disgusted.

"Uh..I was just calling to...er...tell you that...your macaroni and cheese smells bad!" Zeke says loudly.

"Well I'm sorry my macaroni isn't good enough for you!" Amberly says, bursting into sobs. Zeke presses the 'end' button in a hurry and throws his phone down onto the floor. We sit in silence for about three minutes.

"Well, that was weird," Olivia says, breaking the silence.

"Who knew there was actually a _William Hungenstein _at East High," Troy says, imitating Zeke.

"Hey, I couldn't think of anything else," Zeke says, throwing his hands up in defense.

"Hey, we're missing the movie!" Sharpay says suddenly, spinning around to face the T.V. Troy and I climb up onto the couch and sit close. I bring my knees to my chest and Troy sits cross-legged. We secretly link hands, out of sight of our friends.

Soon, after the movie's over, everyone is asleep except for Troy and I. I press the stop button on the remote and yawn quietly. He yawns and puts his arm protectively around my shoulders. I nuzzle my face into his chest and breath in his heavenly scent. I close my eyes and let myself into the best sleep I've had in days.

XO

"Rise and shine!!" I perky voice squeals, pulling me out of my deep, satisfying sleep.

"SHUT UP!" someone from the floor moans, putting the pillow over their head. I smile a little, knowing the irritated voice. That'd be Chad.

"Chadwick, get your fat haired self up," the perky person says. I open my eyes a slit and see Sharpay trying to pull the pillow off of Chad's head.

"Don't talk about my hair!" Chad says, suddenly sitting bolt upright. This startles Sharpay, and she falls backward, landing on her bottom.

"Sheesh, I was just gonna offer you some fooooood," Sharpay drags out the last word in the sentence, as if holding it under his nose.

"Well...I guess..." Chad says. He shakes his head suddenly, and wipes the dreamy look off his face.

"No! I'm am not falling for that!" he says, laying down again, pulling the pillow over his head. Sharpay huffs and walks over to her boyfriend.

"Zekey," she coos softly.

"No ma, not the...mac and cheese...it smells like...shiiii..." Zeke says in his sleep, slurring out the last word, and a bead of drool slipping out of his mouth. Sharpay covers her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Sharpay, what are you doing?" a drowsy Olivia asks, sitting up in her sleeping bag.

"I'm trying to wake the premises," Sharpay says, putting her hands on her hips.

"Shar, no one wakes up at..." she looks at the clock on the wall, "6:30," she puts her head down, but sits back up, "_6:30?! _What the hell am I doing up at _6:30 _on a weekend?" Olivia puts her head down on her pillow and begins snoring loudly. 6:30? What the hell am I doing up at 6:30? I'm about to close my eyes again, but apparently, Sharpay sees my open eyes.

"Gabi, come with me, I have some things to ask you," Sharpay says, pulling on my arm. I snatch my arm away.

"Actually, I'm quite content where I am at the moment," I reply, leaning into the snoring guy beside me.

Sharpay stares at me for a moment. "English please?" she says finally. I roll my eyes.

"You know, Shar, it wouldn't kill you to pay attention in English once in a while," I say.

"How do you know I don't pay attention in English?" Sharpay asks, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Because, I'm in your class," I say, "and your my partner for the short story project..." she taps her chin for a moment, thinking. I sigh, "your only class with Zeke." Her eyes light up.

"Oooh, right," she nods. She tugs on my arm again, "come on!"

"Alright, alright, hold on, I'll be right there," Sharpay rolls her eyes and flounces into the kitchen. I turn around in Troy's grasp and attempt to pry his arms off from around my waist.

"Just where do you think your going?" his deep, masculine voice says without opening his eyes.

"Sharpay wanted to ask me some things in the kitchen," I reply, still tugging at his strong arms.

"Why can't she ask you here?" he asks, eyes still closed.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, people are sleeping, including Chad," I say. This will get him. He knows how Chad gets if he doesn't get his beauty sleep.

"Fine," he says, unwinding his arms from around me. I smile and kiss his cheek softly. As I'm about to leave, he speaks again:

"You missed," I roll my eyes and retreat to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"See you later, cheese ball," I say, walking into the kitchen. Sharpay is standing with the refrigerator door open, with a scowl on her face.

"No wonder your so thin, theres no food in here!" she says with a pout. I take a seat on a bar stool.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that, and as for the food, my mom'll bring some groceries home when she gets back." My mom was coming back today from a week-long business trip. She was a work-o-holic. Mostly because she loved her nursing job, though. But she usually comes to at least three of Olivia and my concerts each tour though, so that's pretty nice.

"Ugh, whatever," Sharpay says, taking a seat beside me. She turns to me and looks me hard in the eyes.

"You. Troy. Are you an item?" Wow. Leave it to Sharpay to be straight-forward. I start blushing at the mention of my...wait...he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend yet...did he. Hm. No.

"Why?" I say, trying to play dumb.

"Gab, come on. Don't think I didn't notice how cuddly you guys were during the movie," she says, shooting a knowing look at me.

"Alright, well, we kissed a little in the bathroom, but it's not official yet," I reply, knowing that she would get it out of me anyway.

She squeals, "Ooh! This is sooo exciting!! Now we can go on..." she counts on her fingers, "quadruple dates! Plus Ryan!" I giggle at my friend's antics. I'm about to say something but am interrupted by a yawn from the doorway.

"Morning, ladies," Zeke says, rubbing his face with his hand. He walks over to Sharpay and gives her a quick peck on the lips.

"Morning, baby," he says, nuzzling his nose with hers. I hate it when they do this. They get so couple-y while I'm sitting right there, it makes me sick!

"Ahem!" I clear my throat loudly. They don't seem to notice. They're too busy whispering probably-dirty things to each other. I clear my throat even louder. It still doesn't work.

"HEY!" I say, pounding my fist on the table. The couple looks at me.

"Hey, sh, you'll wake your b-" Sharpay says, but I cut her off.

"Buddies!" I finish for her, kicking her beside the stools.

"Um, okay..." Zeke says.

"Guess what, Zekey?" Sharpay says, batting her eyelashes in a flirty way. I bury my face in my hands.

"Gabriella and-" I kick her again.

"Stop kicking me!" she says.

_"Don't tell him!" _I mouth in her direction. She nods and gives me a thumbs up.

"What were you saying?" Zeke asks.

"Um...I, well," Sharpay stutters.

"Good Morning all!" says a woman's voice from the doorway.

"Mama!" I squeal. I rush over and hug her.

"Ooh, I missed you sweetheart," she places the grocery bags on the counter. "Where's your sister?"

"Oh, she's still sleeping, Sharpay decided to wake me up at 6:30, mama," I say, emphasizing the 6:30 phrase.

"Oh dear, Shar, that does not seem rational," Mama says, rubbing me on the back.

"I'm not even going to ask what that means!" Sharpay says, trying to seem smart. I roll my eyes, and hear my mom stifling a chuckle.

"So, where's everyone else?" she asks.

"Oh, there still in the den," I say, motioning to the door. Mama nods.

"So I suspect we'll have to stay out of there for a while?" she asks. I cock my head to one side in confusion.

"Why?"

"Chad is here, isn't he?" Mama asks. I laugh. She knows everything about my friends. Yes, even Chad's sleeping problem.

"Yeah," Zeke says, shaking his head in amusement.

"Mama!" Olivia says, bursting through the doorway. She hugs Mama tight and sits down on a barstool as well.

"Nice to see you to, sweetie," Mama says.

"Morning Zeke, Shar, Gab," Olivia says, resting her chin on the counter. Mama starts emptying the groceries and putting everything away in the pantry or fridge. She takes out the pans and turns on the stove. We watch as she begins preparing the usual sleepover breakfast meal -- twenty blueberry pancakes with sausages and orange juice. Yes, twenty. I have three teenage guys in my house, plus us girls and my mom.

"Mmm," says a voice from the door. I look over and my face lights up as I see Troy emerging from the hallway wearing yesterday's basketball shorts and white t-shirt. His hair is all messed up and looks simply irresistable.

"Morning, guys, Ms. M," he says, stretching out his long, toned arms. He leans on the counter next to me, burying his head in his folded arms. I run my fingers through his messy, brown hair. He lifts his head and my hand drops.

"Ugh, Chad woke me," Troy said, yawning once again, "he was moaning something about Taylor and...ugh...I just realized how wrong that sounded," I giggle and he laughs, both of us oblivious to the conversation around us.

"So," he says, "how did you sleep?"

"Mmm," I tap my chin in mock-thought, "well, I guess I slept...alright."

"Just alright?" he says, looking me in the eye.

"Well maybe...okay," I say, trying to hide my giggles.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you for that," he says, lunging at me. I scream with delight and jump off the bar stool. I run through the hallway and up the stairs, still giggling madly. I turn around, Troy still on my heels. Suddenly, I'm falling. Apparently, I tripped on the top step and start crashing to the ground. I land with a loud 'oof,' and am still giggling furiously, on account of there is a 180 pound object laying on top of me. Troy's laughing to, and I can feel his chest moving with every chuckle.

"Well that was...interesting," I say, as my giggles calm down.

"Yeah...interesting," Troy staring into my eyes intently now, and it's not making me uncomfortable like it did before-- actually, it's making my aroused. Troy slowly leans in, as do I, and are lips are millimeters apart when Chad's loud voice interrupts us rudely.

"Hey! Move it, young lovers, I can't get to my hair stuff with you blocking the stairway!" he says, tapping his foot. Embarrassed, Troy rolls off of me and takes my hand. He helps onto my feet and I glare at Chad. Troy mumbles a 'sorry dude,' and leads me downstairs, apparently more embarrassed than I. As we walk into the kitchen, the conversation suddenly stops, and all eyes are on Troy and I.

"What?" he says, irritated.

"What..."

"Happened...?"

"What do you mean, 'what happened?'" Troy says, getting even more irritated by the second. Sharpay motions downward. Troy and I look down and see that our hands our still intertwined. We pull away nervously and Troy starts scratching his neck, and I start examining my socks.

"Um, apparently this situation is to awkward to be explained, so why don't we change the subject?" Mama says. I shoot her a thankful glance, and she nods at me. At once, the conversation starts up again, and everyone is soon engaged in their own conversation.

Troy slyly grabs my hand and we slink out the door of the kitchen, and out the front door to the front porch. We sit down on the porch swing and he turns to me.

"Brie, I wanted to do this later, but I kind have to do it now before anyone asks and makes this whole awkward mess, and they keep asking questions that we can't answer..." he rambles. I put my finger on his mouth.

"Troy. You're rambling. What was you wanted to say?" I ask.

He takes a deep breath, "Gabriella Montez, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asks nervously.

I smile softly at him. I take his face with my hands a plant a soft, loving kiss on his lips. I remove my hands from his face and wrap them around his neck. He subconsciously wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. We pull away, after about 40 seconds, due to lack of air.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask, running a finger down his sculpted chest. He gulps. I laugh a little at his nervousness.

"Uh..it's a yes...right?" he asks me. I giggle a little and nod. I lean in again and kiss him again, this time with more heat and passion, knowing that this is the start of a solid, loving relationship.

* * *

**I liked that. It was alright, I guess. ANYWAY.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: vanessalillymontez- thanks, that means a lot to me!!**

**BEST REVIEW GETS A DEDICATION!!**

**xxx**


	6. A Big Mistake

**

* * *

**

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!

**This chapter takes place 2 months after the last chapter, and this is where Gabriella makes her huge mistake. If your confused, because you didn't read this, then that's your problem. :)**

**DEDICATED TO: KellylovesNickJonas**

* * *

I carefully strip off my sweaty, cheerleading uniform after a long, grueling practice. As I'm walking to throw my sweaty clothes in the hamper, I pass by the mirror. I gaze at my naked reflection in the mirror, and suddenly, a brilliant idea pops into my head. I quickly throw the uniform in the hamper and take out my phone, and point it at my mirror reflection. I strike a pose and snap a couple different pictures. I sit down on my purple comforter and send the pictures to a number I know all too well. I add a text message reading, "well whaddya think?" and press 'send.' I close the phone and place it on my dresser. I put on my fluffy cloud pajamas and head downstairs. I glance at the clock, 4:56, Troy will be over any minute. I flop down on the couch and turn on the T.V. The door bell rings. I get up, already knowing who it is.

"Hello, my pretty lady," Troy says in a weird accent. I laugh, and wrap my arms around him in a giant hug. He kisses my forehead softly.

"How was your afternoon?" he asks. We don't have any Friday afternoon classes together, so he usually asks that.

"It was okay, Bell piled on the homework, though," I say, leading him into the kitchen where my mom is.

"Hey Mrs. M," he says, opening the fridge.

"Sure, TRoy, go ahead, eat anything you want," Mama says, with heavy sarcasm. troy turns his head and smiles.

"Thanks," he turns back to the fridge and continues rummaging through. Finally, he pulls out two cream sodas, pops them both open and hands one to me.

"How'd you know?" I ask with a smile. Cream soda is Troy and my all time favorite beverage.

"Eh, lucky guess," he says, smiling. He sits down next to me and we drink our soda. Once we're finished, Troy takes my hand and leads me to the back door.

"We'll be back in a bit," I say, already knowing our destination.

"We're ya going?" Mama asks.

"Oh, just out to the field," I reply, being dragged out the door by my eager boyfriend. He pulls me out the door as the screen slams behind me and pushes me against the house, kissing me hard. I giggle a little at his eagerness, suspecting he must've gotten my text. He pulls away and presses his forehead to mine.

"Thanks for that text," he says, kissing me again.

"Don't mention it," I whisper against his lips. He pulls away and tries to kiss me again, but I stop him. Taking his hand, I motion for the field behind my house.

"Come on, we can make out there, just so my mom doesn't hear us," I say. We run down the hill, in laughter, and I trip, pulling Troy down with me. We tumble down the hill together, and finally stop in a soft patch of grass. By now I'm giggling uncontrolably, and Troy is chuckling a little too. I can feel his heart beat from his chest, as he is still laying on top of me, most of his weight on his hands beside me. I'm still giggling, and I can tell he's getting a little annoyed. To silence me, he leans donw and kisses me softly on the lips, rolling off of me. I kiss him back, tangling my fingers in his soft brown hair. He puts one hand around my waist and one behind me head, pulling me closer to him. His hand slowly moves down to my cheek, massaging it lovingly. He starts to pull away, but I pull his hair, causing him to keep kissing me. He chuckles and his kisses move down my jawline, and down to my neck. He buries his face there, peppering the soft skin with tiny, loving kisses. Finally, working his way to my soft spot, he bites odwn softly but playfully.

"Mmmm," I moan, trying to control myself. I can hardly control the feelings he evokes on me. I mean, we've already had sex, a couple times actually, but everytime, I feel the same ecstasy and pleasure. He pulls away from my neck as I whimper at the slight loss of contact.

"You have no idea how much those pictures turned me on," he mumbles. I smile and kiss him with as much fire and passion as I can muster, and he returns the kiss with the same amout of passion. I pull away slowly, due to lack of oxygen and a sudden yawn comes over me.

"Aw, Brie, you tired?" he asks, wrapping his arm around me. I snuggle closer to his chest and wrap my arm around his waist.

"Mhmm," I reply, gazing up at the stars. We lay there in silence as we gaze up at the twinkling balls of fire above us until I sit up suddenly.

"What's up?" he asks, yawning himself.

"Do you have the time? I left my phone inside," I say. He nods at me and digs his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm, that's funny," he mumbles, "I can't seem to find it."

"Oh, must've left it in the locker room," I say, laying down and resting my head on his chest. He shrugs and rewraps his arm around me. I'm about to drift off into sleep, when a disturbing thought hits me, and my eyes shoot open.

"Oh my God, Troy," I say, fear evident in my voice.

"What? What happened?" he asks, concerned.

"Your phone!" I say. I stand up and start pacing back and forth, rubbing my temples.

"What about it?! It's in the..." he trails off, realizing the problem.

"Locker room..." we say together.

"Shit, Gabi, this is all my fault," Troy says, burying his face in his hands.

"Oh my God," I mumble, repetitively, "you deleted them, didn't you?"

"Of course I didn't, they're sexy!" he says, snapping his head up. I'm trying to stay strong, but a single tear trickles down my cheek. I try to hide it from Troy, but it's too late. He already has his arms wrapped around me. He's rocking me back and forth.

"Anyone in East High could have them, now!" I say, my voice quivering with sadness.

"I'm so, so, _so _sorry, baby, it's all my fault, I should've picked it up before I left, but I was in too much of a rush," he says, sounding guilty.

"What if they find out that I'm linked to the Lana Howard?! What if this ends my singing career?!" I ask, breaking down in front of him. He holds me tighter, placing a kiss in my hair, as I sob uncontrollably into his chest, soaking his shirt. Suddenly, my knees go weak, and I cling to Troy for support. A million images a flashing in my head; the pictures, the reactions of East High, the reactions of the press... Troy kneels down and pulls me into his lap. He rocks me back and forth, whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

"Troy?! What the hell happened?" I hear Mama ask. I turn to see her running down the hill, at full speed, mumbling probable curses under her breath. I wipe my tears away, preparing myself to talk.

"Troy?!" she says again, "what the hell did you do to my baby?!" she pushes Troy away from and hugs me tightly. I cling to my mom, and finall gain the courage to speak.

"Mama...i-it wasn't T-Troy," I begin. She pulls away and looks from me to Troy. I can't help but smile a little at Troy, looking around, and scratching the back of his neck like there's some kind of rash on it or something.

"Are you sure? Because if he hurt my little baby, I'll..." she starts.

"Mama, i-it really w-wasn't," I say, nodding. She sighs. "Sorry, Troy, you can stop scratching your neck like that and come back over here," she says, motioning for him to come over. He blushes and sits down next to Mama and I. He's still pretty red, but he takes my and and squeezes it in reassurance.

"So, baby girl, you wanna tell me what's got you so sad?" Mama asks, stroking my hair. Troy squeezes my hand again, letting me know that he's there for me.

"W-Well...I t-took the pictures, and um...well..." I begin, fighting back the tears that are threatening to fall. I crawl away from Mama, suddenly longing for Troy's touch. I crawl into his lap and he rubs my knee affectionately.

"Pictures? What's so bad about a couple of pictures?" Mama asks. I was hoping she wouldn't ask this. I start blushing through my tears, and I can tell Troy is also.

"Well...uh, um, they were kind of..._personal_," I say. Mama has a confused look on her face, as if thinking. Then, her mouth forms into the shape of an 'o' and she shakes her head in dissapproval.

"I'm disappointed in you sweetheart. And might I ask, what excatly did you do with the pictures?" Mama asks, tentatively.

"Well I, er, it's kind of hard to say but, I uh, sent them to Troy," I say, nervous about Mama's reaction. She looks surprised, and confused and angry all at the same time.

"Anyway, I sent them to...I did that, and Troy saw them and he, um, accidentally left his ph-phone in the locker room at school," I say quietly, tears beginning to fall down my face.

"So what you're saying is...someone could've found those pictures all because Troy forgot his phone?" Mama asks, getting angry. I nod vigorously at her. She looks at Troy with hard eyes.

"No puedo creer su puesta a través de este, muchacho, se le sentimos," she mumbles in Spanish. I break free from Troy's grasp and charge after Mama.

"No fue su culpa Mama, ¿por qué no se puede entender ese concepto? Fue mi culpa, me tomó las fotos!" I yell at her, tears still streaming down my face. Troy is still sitting on the ground, completely clueless to the words being said in front of him.

"Usted no puede verlo nunca más! Es un terrible influencia para usted, y no quiero que usted sea usted mismo tirar a los hombres!" she yells at me. I silence at this comment. She turns to walk away. I stop her.

"Pero Mama. Me gusta él," I say in a quiet voice, "y voy a permanecer con él porque nunca he sentía acerca de esta manera nadie antes en mi vida. Por favor, Mama. Me gusta él." The tears are coming hard, now. She looks at me with sorrow filled eyes.

"Estupendo," she says, walking away. I smile a little and turn back to my dumbstruck boyfriend.

"What the hell?" he asks, standing up.

"It'll be fine," I say, "I've got you, and we'll get through it."

He nods, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, "just one question. What does 'me gusta el' mean?" he asks, pronouncing it wrong.

I take a deep breath, "it means 'I love him.'"

* * *

**OOH! Cliffy!!**

**I kind of liked that. But I feel bad for Gabi. :( **

**SPANISH TRANSLATION**

**Mama: **No puedo creer su puesta a través de este, muchacho, se le sentimos I can not believe you are putting her through this, boy, you'll be sorry.

**Gabi: **No fue su culpa Mama, ¿por qué no se puede entender ese concepto? Fue mi culpa, me tomó las fotos

It was not his fault Mama, why can not understand this concept? It was my fault, I took photos

**Mama: **Usted no puede verlo nunca más! Es un terrible influencia para usted, y no quiero que usted sea usted mismo tirar a los hombres! You can not see it anymore! It's a terrible influence to you, and I do not want you to be yourself to pull men! (A/N: By 'it' she mean's Troy)

**Gabi: **Pero Mama. Me gusta él, y voy a permanecer con él porque nunca he sentía acerca de esta manera nadie antes en mi vida. Por favor, Mama. Me gusta él. But Mama. I love him, and I will stay with him because I've never felt this way about anyone before in my life. Please, Mama. I love him.

**SO FRICKIN SWEET!! everyone 'awws'**

**xxx**


	7. Olivia Finds Out

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated this in so long. Really I am. I just had really really bad writers' block. But I think it's gone now, so...yay.**

**DEDICATED TO:**ScRuPuLoUs - I know how much you love this story, and I'm really sorry for not updating.

* * *

"Oh," Troy says, apparently not grasping what I just said.

"Troy? Did you hear what I just said?" I ask, tapping my foot. Curse him and his stupid boy brain.

"You said that you..." he trails off, realizing the meaning in my words.

"I love you," I say quietly, afraid of what he's going to say next. He's just standing there. His mouth wide open. Oh, God. I really blew it this time. I'm losing the only guy I've ever loved...

He kisses me. His lips are on mine, lovingly and softly. I'm a little surprised at first, but then I relax and wrap my arms around him, pulling him closer to me. His right hand works it's way up my back and grips the back of my neck, pulling us closer together, if that's even possible. His other arm is around my waist. I smile into the kiss as he brushes his tongue along my lower lip and I happily grant him access. My tongue plunges into his mouth, exploring every nook and crevice. He tastes so sweet. Like a creamy chocolate texture. I pull away and we press our foreheads together.

"I love you too," he whispers. I smile gladly and press my lips to his, once again. We share another soft and loving kiss. An idea flows into my head, and I pull away, in need of an answer.

"What's wrong?" Troy asks, noticing my uncertainty. Should I really ask him? Would it screw things up?

"Well, um, I was just thinking...if the press and stuff finds out about...you know, the Caralines, would you...would you..." I trail off, struggling to get my words out. JUST SAY IT!

"Would I what?" Troy asks, a confused and worried look on his face. Oh shit. I made him worried about nothing.

"Never mind, it's nothing," I say, pulling out of his grasp and looking away. His arms drop to his sides, and I can still see the puzzled look on his face. He walks up to me and wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to him.

"Come on. I want to know," he says, burying his face into my hair. I sigh. I guess I should tell him.

"Well, you know, if the press finds out about...me...you won't...you won't leave me...will you?" I say, barely audible. At first I'm not even sure if he heard me, but then he spins me around in his arms and kisses my forehead lovingly.

"Never," he whispers. I smile lightly, thankful that I have someone to catch me, when and if I fall.

XO

_"In other news, Hollywood starlet, Lana Howard recently had nude pictures of herself leaked to the media. Lana, the popular vocalist of The Caralines duo, reportedly sent the pictures to her boyfriend; who's name has not yet been released; and he reportedly posted the pictures on the Internet for all the world to see. No word or statement from Ms. Howard has been made yet, but keep watching E!News for more information on the Howard Picture Scandal."_

I turn off the TV, and Guiliana Rancic's face disappears. Yet another newscast conveying false information. Sure, the 'pictures' were real, but Troy obviously didn't leak the pictures to the Internet, he'd never do that. It just goes to show that you shouldn't believe anything you see on TV or computer.

Olivia bounces into the room in her AE sweats and white tank top. She still has no idea about the scandal, and I'm trying to keep it that way. I have no idea what she'd do to me if she found out.

"Hi Gabster," she says, sitting down next to me. She picks up the remote and is about to turn the TV on, but I reach over, trying to snatch the remote away from her.

"Give me that!" I say, but she holds it out of my reach.

"No! TMZ is on, and you know I have to watch it!" Olivia retorts, turning the TV onto channel 11. Oh, god. TMZ. Everyone at East High watches TMZ. I bury my face in my hands, waiting for the report on the scandal.

"Oooh, look. Ellen DeGeneres and Portia de Rossi got married! Good for them!" she says, as the caster talks about the newlyweds. Hm. Maybe they won't talk about it.

_"In today's top story, all of you Caraline fans are in for a real shock!"_

Olivia's smile drops a little, but it perks up again, right away. "This is probably bout our sudden tour end," she says, "poor fans." I shake my head, staring at the TV.

_"You've all watched Hannah Montana, right? The show about the teen that lives a double life?"_

Oh, no. This is far worse than the scandal. They know I'm not really Lana Howard. And worse yet, the entire East High student body is probably watching this right now.

"You didn't..." Olivia says, her mouth wide open.

_"Well, after the recent photo scandal of The Caralines' Lana Howard, we're thinking her name isn't really Lana. Recent examinations of the star's nude photos suspect that 'Lana' has a very prominent resembelance to Gabriella Montez, who attends East High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico. The same town in which Lana and Savannah reside. Curiousity also motivated genetic experts to examine photo's of The Caralines' 'Savannah,' and they found that she resembled Gabriella's twin sister, Olivia, except with a fiery red hair. Experts can conclude that Lana and Savannah have actually been lying to you all along. This Mike Lanser, with today's top story. Back to you, Lily."_

I sat there in shock. They knew. Oh my God, they knew. Everyone knew. My eyes were wide and my mouth was hanging open. I can't move.

"what. The. Hell?!" Olivia screams at me, standing up. I'm speechless. I've never seen her this mad before in my life. Her face is turning red, her jaw is clenched tight, and her fists are clenching and unclenching. I don't know whether to run away or stay where I am.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she screams. I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. I'm so ashamed.

"I...I...I didn't think..." I stuttered, trying to form words.

"Yeah, that's the problem! you never think! You never give a damn about the outcome of things! Do you realize what you've done to our career? Do you realize that we may never be able to sing again? That we could be the most hated people in music because your stupid little mistake?! This is all your fucking fault! If you hadn't taken those dirty little pictures, then we wouldn't be in this mess! Or better yet, maybe you should've never've hooked up with Troy! This is his stupid little fault too! He's the one who leaked the pictures to the Internet! He's only using you!" she yells at me. That comment about Troy is where I draw the line.

"Don't talk about Troy like that! All of what they said on TV is lies! He didn't leak them, he left his phone in the goddamn locker room after basketball! And you know what Olivia Montez? I'd back the hell up if I were you, and stop believing every fucking lie you hear!" I yell at her.

"Girls?! What are you yelling about?!"Mama asks, walking into the room. Oh, great. Just another person to yell at me.

"Your fucking bimbo of a daughter decides that she wants to leak our identities to the public!" Olivia yells at my mom, pointing a finger at me. Mama gasps.

"They know?" she asks quietly. I nodded, trying to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall.

"Yes they fucking know! And she didn't even think about how _I _would be affected after she sent them!" she screams.

"It's always about you, isn't it, Olivia? Did you ever think of how _I _might be feeling right now? You aren't the one who has there boobs posted on the internet for the world to see! You aren't the one who's going to be frowned upon by so many mothers of the teenage girls! You have no idea what it's like! Yeah, I know it was a mistake, but you don't have to yell it in my face like you are now, and--"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, GODDAMMIT!" Olivia roars, throwing her hands in the air. "I don't fucking care about how you feel! you deserve everything that you're getting right now! It's your fault! So just stay the hell away from me, and leave my career to me! The Caralines are over!" she screams. She turns on her heel and stomps up the stairs, but stops at the top.

"Anything else?" I ask, crossing my arms across my chest. The tears have already started to fall, but I'm trying to keep my voice strong.

"Yeah. One more thing. I HATE YOU!" she screams. And with that, she stomped into her room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**Alright, even though I wrote that, Olivia is really pissing me off right now. She's acting really concieted and annoying.**

**But, anyway. What'd you think of that? Sorry about all of the swearing, but I had to add it to make the argument more heated. did it work??**

**BEST REVIEWER GETS A DEDICATION!**


	8. Back to School

**I'm baaaaack!! I didn't really know what to write about for this chapter, but I roughed it, and I really hope it turned out okay.**

DEDICATED TO: vanessalillymontez - thanks, I'm really glad you liked this chapter. _Readin your review made me want to write this in my A/N. **I AM ALWAYS OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS. IF YOU HAVE A REQUEST OR SUGGESTION FOR THIS STORY, THEN YOU CAN LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW. I'LL GET BACK TO YOU AND LET YOU KNOW IF I USE YOUR IDEA THROUGH A REVIEW REPLY, AND I'LL GIVE YOU CREDIT IN THE BEGINNING A/N.**_

* * *

I pull on the over-sized East High sweatshirt and adjust it around my hips. I pull my hair into a messy ponytail and examine my reflection in the mirror. My hair is a mess, my sweatshirt, well, Troy's sweatshirt actually, and I'm not wearing any makeup. On top of that, Olivia hasn't talked to me since last night, and people keep calling my cell and asking me where they can get a copy of the pictures.

"Gabi! Troy's here!" Mama calls from downstairs. I mumble 'okay' and gather up my brown messenger bag adorned with band buttons. I walk down the stairs and smile wearily at my mom.

"Where's Olivia?" I've refrained from calling her Livy, because she's decided that she doesn't want to be my sister any more.

"She already left with Ryan," Mama said. I can't help but smile a little. Even though I'm really pissed off at her, I'm kind of glad she's getting close to Ryan; I know how long she's liked him.

"Bye," I call over my shoulder as I walk down the steps to Troy's car. I climb in and he smiles at me. I smile a little back, but not because I want to.

"Hey," he says, pecking my lips and pulling out of my driveway.

"Hi," I reply in a small voice, looking out the window. We're driving past East Elementary School, and there are a bunch of little kids running around the playground, carefree. I wish my life was like that. I wish I didn't have any cares or any problems in the world; nothing to worry about.

I'm pulled out of my reverie by Troy's warm hand on mine. "It'll be alright," he says, glancing between me and the road. I nod wearily, trying to make myself agree with him, but somehow, I'm not so sure.

I have the sad misfortune of not living far away from the high school. We go south down my road, take a right, and your on the main road. We go by East Elementary, East Middle, the daycare center, the police station, the fire station, the general store, the pizza parlor, ice cream parlor, the park, and finally, East High is on the end of the street with the parenting building right behind it, which thankfully, I haven't had the pleasure of entering.

We pull up to East High, the tall building surrounded with teenagers, all huddled in different groups. From the car, I can see my group of friends, the gang, and they're making their way over to Troy's car, thankfully. Troy takes my bag from me as we get out and make our way over to our friends who are across the parking lot.

"Hey," Sharpay says, pulling my into a hug. Her sequined top scratches my wrists as I reach up to hug her back. She's wearing an off the shoulder hot pink, ivory, and orange shirt, hot pink skinny jeans and orange pumps. Her wavy blond hair is tied into a side ponytail and being held by an orange elastic. She does look good. But I can't think about that right now, I have my own problems to think about.

"Hey, Shar," I reply after spitting out the lock of blond hair from my mouth.

"How're ya doin'?" she asks, clasping her hands in front of her.

"I'm alright, aside from the fact that everyone knows what I look like naked and that my only sister won't talk to me," I say sarcastically. I feel Troy's arm snake itself around my waist as I lean into him, thankful for his touch.

"Ready?" he whispers in my ear. I sigh and nod. I have to do it sometime, so why not now? We walk up the steps to the double doors, and all of the chatter around us stops. I avert my gaze from all of the people staring at me, and stare straight ahead. Troy's arm is still around me, and Sharpay is on my other side, with the rest of my group behind me.

"Slut!" someone shouts. Troy's arm tightens around me, and I can see Sharpay clench her jaw next to me. I rub my hand on Troy's shest to calm him down, and it seems to work.

"Ignore them," I whisper to Troy. He nods, and we keep walking.

"So, Bolton, I see you've stuck with your slut of a girlfriend," comes a chilling voice from behind us. We turn around and Trace Vanderwicz, captain of the soccer team, uber sexy sex god, according to the other East High girls.

"Get outta here, Vanderwicz," Troy sneers, his jaw clenching and unclenching.

"Oops, sorry, was I interrupting your little hoebag's strip tease?" Jeez, he's brutal. By now, Troy's biting the inside of his cheek, and his fists are tightening. I, mylsef am biting my lip, trying not to let his insults get to me.

"I said, get out of here," Troy says, his voice rising. Trace cowers back in mock fear.

"Ooh, I'm so scared. What're you gonna do? Send your dumb ass blond bitch after me?" he asks, referring to Sharpay. Sharpay gasps, and hold her hand to her mouth. Her eyes narrow and her jaw clenches. She walks right up to him and gets all up in his face.

"Listen here, Vander-watsit, I don't like the fact that you're running around bitching on me and my friends," Sharpay says, her voice dripping. I see Trace flinch a little, but he regains his composure and goes right back to looking really intimidating. His eyes flash to me, and I cower away, clinging onto Troy.

"What're you gonna do, Evans? Scratch me with your fingernails? Bite me with your fake teeth? Send your gay brother on me?" Trace mocks. Sharpay snaps. She swings her fist back and punches Trace square in the nose. I gasp and look up at Troy, who's equally gob smacked. Trace falls to the ground, his hand over his nose. Sharpay brushes herself off, and examines her fingers. She gasps.

"Uh oh, I broke a nail! Ryan! Get me my pink nail file!" Ryan runs over and hands her the pink stick. She scoffs and holds it away from her.

"Not the hot pink one, the soft pink one!" she commands. Ryan nods and hands her the softer colored nail file. Sharpay smiles and starts doing her nails, oblivious to the fact that all of us are staring at her, looks of shock on all of our faces. She looks up.

"What? He pissed me off," she says. We all nod and pick our jaws up off the floor and continue to our lockers, which all happen to be in the same hallway. I walk up to mine, which is next to Chad's, and start rummaging for my Chem book. After pulling out a lot of different crumpled papers, I finally find it, wedged in between the shelf and the back wall of my locker. I sigh and slam my locker, sinking odnw to the ground.

"Hey, Gabsi," Chad says, kneeling down next to me. He's called me Gabsi ever since we were thirteen, and he decided to make up a random nickname for me. Don't ask me why, he's Chad.

"Hi Fluffy," I reply, a small smile gracing my face as his nickname falls from my lips. He had insisted that I make up a nickname for him, so I decided on Fluffy because I couldn't think of anything else.

"How're ya doin'?" he asks. I shrug.

"Okay," I say, trying not to lie to him. He's like my big brother.

"Hope you feel better," he says, patting my back and helping me up. I swear, it is so hard to hold a conversation with that boy; I have no clue how Taylor puts up with him.

"Will Gabriella Montez, Troy Bolton, and Olivia Montez please report to the guidance office immediately," came a voice over the intercom. I groan. This is not going to end well. I see Troy walking toward me with my bag still in his hand and an irritated look on his face.

His arm snakes itself around my waist. "I guess we'd better get going," he says, his voice graced with a tinge of annoyance. I nod and walk with him down the hallway. We take a turn, but freeze in our tracks.

All over the lockers are blown up pictures of my nude self, in all of it's glory.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry about not that much fluff and stuff, but I needed to get in the part about Trace coming up to them and harrassing them. And I'm also sorry if the ending was kind of abrupt.**

**BEST REVIEWER GETS A DEDICATION!!**


	9. Rude Awakening

**Here's chappie number...I forget.**

**DEDICATED TO: **AnotherObessedVanessaFan -- Because I liked your use of the new word, 'dramatical.'

* * *

I'm frozen in my tracks. I can't move. My eyes catch on a flyer stuck to the locker. It's printed on bright pink paper, and my nude self is blown up to fit the whole page. My boobs and uh..._down there..._are blurred, and the words 'Hoebag' are printed in big black letters across the bottom. My eyes wander over to the other side of the hallway. A group of cheerleaders seem to be crowded around one person. I see a flash of shiny black hair, and I know.

It was Heidi Rayne. My arch enemy ever since I got elected varsity cheer captain and bumped hero out of the top spot. She's hated me ever since, and on top of that, she's been all over Troy since as long as I can remember.

I suddenly feel an emptiness that wasn't there before. I look to the side, and see that Troy isn't there. I look up and see that he's running down the hall, ripping down the posters as he runs. Like that'll do anything.

"Troy!" I call out to him. He stops and looks at me. His hands are full of the bright pink paper, and he looks like he's about to strangle someone. His gaze softens when he sees me, though. He crumbples up the posters and throws them into a nearby trashcan and makes his way back to me. He hangs his head in sadness and wraps his arms around my waist.

We stand there in the middle of the hallway clinging to each other. His head is buried in my hair, and I can feel his placing sweet kisses on my scalp.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, barely audible over the chatter and commotion. I look up at him, a look of confusion etched across my face.

"What? Why?" I ask, running my fingers through his sandy hair.

"For losing my phone," he whispers again. I shake my head and bury my head into his chest.

"It's not your fault," I tell him, trying to hold in the tears. The heat of the situation finally starts to hit me, and I can finally realize the consequences, and that this is not a dream.

"Montez, Bolton, get in here," comes a stern voice from the side of the hallway. I look up to see Mrs. Alder standing in the doorway of her office, beckoning us inside. I take Troy's hand and reluctantly lead him into the woman's office. We sit down in two of three chairs, the other of which being occupied by none other than my sister, Olivia.

Mrs. Alder leans back on her desk and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Well?" she says. What does she expect me to say? 'Oh, sorry for getting naked and leaking my true identity to the world'?

Apparently, Troy's thinking the same thing as me, "what do you expect us to say?" God, I love him.

"Well, considering the situation, I'm expecting Ms. Montez, Gabriella, to explain herself," Mrs. Alder says. Isn't she supposed to be a guidance counselor? Aren't guidance counselors supposed to be kind and gentle?

"I don't have to tell you anything," I reply, my voice cold and raw. The woman looks a little taken aback. She sighs and walks around to the other side of her desk and sits down in the chair. Troy reaches over and takes his hand in mine.

"Can't you two keep your hands off of each other for two seconds?" Olivia roars, standing up. She obviously noticed Troy and my holding hands.

"Ms. Montez..." Mrs. Alder says, trying to calm down my sister.

"This is all your fault!" she says, pointing at Troy, "ever since she started dating _you_, she's been a whole different person! She started shutting me out! I was her best friend! We did everything together! Until you came along and ruined it!"

"Troy was my best friend since I was born!" I retort, trying not to get defensive, but it probably wasn't working.

"But I was your _sister_!" she screams at me. I glance at Mrs. Alder, who's just sitting there looking completely intrigued by the entire situation. Seriously, how the hell did this woman graduate college?

"You always were and always will be my sister! But Troy was with me all along! you never seemed to mind him when we weren't dating!" I reply. Troy gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. I suddenly feel really guilty. We're talking about him when he's sitting right there, that must make him at least a little uncomfortable.

"It sounds to me, Olivia, that you're a little jealous of Gabriella," Mrs. Alder butts in. What a strange woman. My eyes dart across to my sister. Her eyes have fallen, and she's looking at the ground, sitting back in her seat.

"Really, Liv?" I ask quietly, reverting back to her old nickname. 'You're...jealous of me?" This was new. I was always jealous of _her. _She was the one who usually had all of the boys after her, she was the one who got all of the new clothes because she's a size or so bigger than me, and I got all of her hand-me-downs.

She nods a little. "Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I be? You just seem so happy all the time. You stopped hanging out with me, and started hanging out more with Troy. I just saw how happy you were with him, and how happy he made you. That used to be me. I used to be the one making you laugh, I used to be the one...the one that you loved." My heart shatters at my sister's words. This is terrible. She thinks I don't love her. A tears trickles down my cheek.

"I've always loved you, Liv," I whisper. In one swift movement, I have my crying sister in my arms, holding her tightly.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper. I'm crying by now, and she's hugging my back.

"Girls, I don't really want tear-stains all over my..." Mrs. Alder begins.

"Shut up, lady. Can't you see they're having a moment?" I hear Troy say. I giggle through my tears and look back at him. He smiles back at me and gives me that sexy wink that I love. Olivia pulls away and wipes her tears.

"Well..." she begins.

"Hey..." Tory begins, as I sit back down in the chair between him and my sister.

"Yeah?" I ask, blowing my nose into a tissue and tossing the used one into the trash.

"Do you have any idea...who did this?" Troy asks, looking around the room, as if trying to find an answer in the guidance office.

"It was Heidi Rayne," Olivia says quietly, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Yeah, i tohught so, but how could she have gotten ahold of the pictures? Troy left his phone in the boys locker room, and my sources tell me she's not a boy," I say matter-of-factly.

"Well, Troy. When did you leave your phone in the locker room?" Mrs. Alder says, now trying to get involved in the conversation.

"After basketball practice on Wednesday," he says, fiddling with his hands. Mrs. Alder nods, writing that down in the piece of paper.

"And where did you go after practice?" she asks.

"To Gabi's," he answers, stealing a glance at me. I smile wearily back.

"When did you realize that you lost your phone?" Mrs. Alder asks, folding her hands on her desk. Troy furrows his brow in frustration.

"What is this, twenty questions?" Troy snaps at the blond haired, wiry woman. She opens her mouth to speak, but closes it.

"Um, if you don't mind, Mrs. Alder, we really should be getting to homeroom," Olivia says, glancing at the large round clock on the wall. I nod in agreement and stand up.

"Okay, you three can get going, but I'd like to meet with you along with Principal Matsui and your parents within the week. How does Friday sound?" Mrs. Alder asks, flipping through her navy blue planbook. I roll my eyes and nod, just wanting to get out of that claustrophobic overly air-freshened room right away. Mrs. Alder nods and hands me a pass.

XO

The three of us walk into Ms. Darbus' room, ten minutes late and all eyes fall on us. I hand her the pass and I walk quickly with my head down to my seat in the back of the room. I look to the front of the class, trying to shut out all of the stares coming my way and listen to Ms. Darbus.

"The announcements for today are that there is a drama club meeting after school at 3:00 in the performance theater, we'll be holding auditions for our upcoming musical, _Legally Blonde: The Musical, _I hope all of you can make it," she says. the class groans. Trust Darbus to drop to 'theater is cleansing for the soul' bomb.

"There is also a student council meeting in the library at 3:30 PM, and also, I'm required to tell you that there's a basketball game tonight at 6:30 in the basketball arena or whatever you call it," she drones on. Oh, shit. I completely forgot. When there's a basketball game, there's cheerleading. Well, this sucks. I'll have to put on that skimpy red and white uniform, almost naked, and bear the brunt of the rst of the slut jokes.

"You know, Gabi, you'd be great in the musical," Sharpay commented. I rolled my eyes and dropped my head to the desk in fornt of me. That's what she said everytime a new musical came around.

"Whatever Shar," I say, brushing off her comment and resting my chin on the desk in front of me. It's not even first period, and I'm already beat. It's gonna be a long day.

* * *

**So, how did you like that? I'm not too proud of it, but whatever. **

**BEST REVIEWER GETS A DEDICATION!!**


	10. Over

**Here's chappie numero tenno!**

**DEDICATED TO:**

* * *

I pull on the dreaded cheerleading uniform, the same one that I stripped off in an act of love, the same one that's been sitting in the bottom of my hamper, untouched, for the last week. I pull on my spankies under the piece of fabric that can barely be called a skirt. I wonder why they call them spankies? Maybe because they cover the part of you that gets to be spanked? Okay, that sounded so weird. Some people call them briefs, but I think that sounds like something an old lady might call them. And I, for one, am not an old lady.

I pull back my hair into a messy ponytail, and tie the red and white ribbon around the elastic. My mind wanders to the subject of a comeback concert. And then a press conference. And maybe an apology speech. I mean, that's what Vanessa Hudgens did with her whole 'nude photo scandal,' and she seemed to get a lot of her supporters back.

I wonder if I still have all of the fans I had before? Probably not. I've probably lost so many, mostly from concerned moms who don't want their children fawning over some slut who sends naked pictures from her boyfriend. I've probably kept a good amount of fans; true Caralines supporters. And come to think of it, I've probably gained a couple of fans too, the perverts from all over the world who like to look at naked celebrities on the internet. Gee, now I know how Vanessa feels.

I pick up my brown eyeliner pencil and draw a thin line around my eyes, trying to look the least bit sophisticated and put togetheri n my skimpy cheer uniform. I tentatively put on my mascara, debating on the issue; I could start crying at any moment in the current situation, but I vowed to myself that I'd stay strong and not shed a single tear.

I slip on my black flip flops and my red nylon hoodie; the kind that comes with a cheerleading tracksuit; and grab my white duffle bag from next to my door. As I exit my room, I see Olivia coming out of her room, her bleach blond pin straight hair tied into a neat ponytail, her side bangs falling just below her eye, also pin-straight.

"Hey Gabella," she says, pronouncing my name the way she said it when she was three. I laugh a little at her usual peppiness before a game.

"He,y Wivvy," I reply, with the same nickname. She laughs and continues to walk down the hallway.

"Excited for the game?" she asks, as we walk down the hall. I shrug, unsure of my answer. I am a little, I guess. Just to see Troy play and to cheer. Not so much the insults and seeign the rest of the school. Yeah. I'm not too fond of that part.

"I guess," I say, deciding that seeing Troy rules out the insulting comments. We walk down stairs and hear a car horn. I turn to Olivia.

"Who's outside?" I ask, confused. Maybe she invited some guy over and he's here to abduct us...

She blushes. Okay, that's weird. She never blushes. Unless shes talking about...

"It's Ryan," she says, looking at the floor. I smirk. "And Sharpay," she adds, looking up at me. Apparently, her twin telepathy is kicking in again, and shek nows what I'm thinking. I roll my eyes and holler a 'goodbye' to Mama, and we walk out the door to Sharpay's pink convertible. Sharpay's sitting in the drivers' seat with Ryan in the back, which seems a little weird, because she usually isn't that assertive with her brother. I open the passenger door and climb in, with Olivia climbing into the back next to Ryan.

"Hi Shar," I say, trying to sound happier than I actually am, because on the inside, I feel like I'm about to puke.

"Hey Gabs, Liv," Sharpay greets us. Olivia mumbles a faint 'hey.' I look back at her, and see that she's already enthrawled in a deep conversation with Ryan.

"So what's going on with Ryan and Livy?" I whisper to Sharpay, as she pulls out of the driveway and onto the road. Sharpay smiles a little and shrugs.

"I don't know about you, but I think they like each other," she says matter-of-factly. I restrain the sarcastic remark that's aching to be heard, because I don't like to be _that _mean.

"Yeah, is Ryan ever doing to ask her out?" I ask. Sharpay nods.

"If I have any say," she says. I raise an eyebrow, trying to figure out how her remark makes sense, until we pull up to the school. Remember, I don't live that far away. We get out of the car after Sharpay parks in the reserved parking space just for her, which she bought from the school. Apparently, having your initials painted in pink in your parking space actually makes people not park there.

We walk into the double doors, and in the lobby of the school, theres a bunch of booths and such set up like there usually is. But I notice something else. There's a guy sitting in the corner with what looks like to be a Nikon camera. He looks up and sees us, and practically runs over to us. He highers his camera to his eye and starts snapping pictures of the four of us. Sharpay pushes me aside and poses for the camera. The guy looks a little aggrivated and stops taking pictures.

"Hey, missy, could ya get outta the way? I'm trying to get some good shots of my favorite little twinnys," he says, pushing Sharpay aside. _Favorite little twinnys? _Stalker much?

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asks, also getting a little angry with the guy. He rolls his eyes.

"Lana and Savannah? Gabriella and Olivia? I work for _People _and I need to get pictures of all _four _of you," he says, snapping away again. Oh _God. _The papparrazzi. We've never really had to deal with them before because of the alter ego thing.

Suddenly, we're swarmed by screaming people. Someof them holding out camera, and others holding pictures of us. Some are olding signs, and one guy is even holding up a blown up picture of the photo that caused all of this.

"Gabi!" I hear a voice over the noise. I look over and see Troy makng his way over to us from the gym doors. I look the Olivia and she nods, and the four of us make our way through the crowd to my boyfriend. He finally reaches us and wraps his arm around me protectively. I look back to see that Ryan has done the same for Olivia and Sharpay, although standing a little closer to Olivia.

"Excuse me," Troy says, clutching onto my shoulders tightly as he pushes through the crowd. I can tell he's trying to contain his annoyance. A guy with a camera jumps in front of us and starts taking pictures. I look away and bury my face in Troy's arm.

"Move please!" he says through clenched teeth. The guy sense Troy's anger and moves out of the way. After much annoyance and pushing, we finally reach the double doors to the gym.

"Get to the locker room," Troy whispers in my ear. I nod and clasp hands with Sharpay and Olivia. We sprint across the gym and into the locker room, where Snow, the cheer coach, is standing. I'm guess she's only there to let in the squad, and no other crazed fans. We go in and I drop my bag on the ground and sink to the floor.

"Well that was..." Olivia says, trying to find the words. I look up at her with weary eyes.

"...weird," I finish. shaprya shoots me a sympathetic smile. I try and smile back, but I can't. This is just getting too hard.

"We'd better get ready," I mumble, taking out my cheer shoes and socks. I slip them on and redo my hair, which got tousled around a lot i nthe transition from the car to the locker room, and I finally tie the ribbon into my hair.

"Hey look, it's Lana Howard," Heidi Raynes says, finally noticing we even entered the room. I huff and look up at her.

"Buzz off, Raynes," Sharpay says, venom dripping in her voice.

"What're you going to do about it, Evans?" Heidi asks, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, what're you gonna do about it?" pipes up Heidi's clone, Darley. Heidi shoots her a look and turns back to Sharpay. I slam my bag on the dround and walk straight up to Heidi Raynes, our noses almost touching.

"Listen here, Raynes. I know it was you who posted the flyers of me all over the school. And I don't care; it doesn't bother me. But what does bother me is the fact that you can't just lay off me and my friends for at least two seconds because you can't bear the spotlight not being on you. But new flash, the world doesn't revolve around you, Heidi. So why don't you just fuck off and leave me alone," I say in a menacing tone. I have to admit, I am pretty proud of myself for gettin' all up in her grill, as Chad would say.

She raises her eyebrows a little and steps back as if contemplating on what to say. Finally, she lifts her hand to slap me. And she does. My cheek stings like hell as I clutch it tightly, trying not to let the tears leak out because honestly, that hurt. It hurt like fucking hell.

"You better watch your back Montez," she sneers, before walking out the locker room door and into the foyer between the locker room and the gym. I bend down and finish off tying my laces, and stand up, brushing off my skirt. My eyes are watering up; although I don't exactly know why; I guess it's just the stress coming back and hitting me.

"She's a bitch," Olivia says, sencing my distress. I nod, wipe my eyes, and plaster a smile on my face. We walk out into the foyer with our red and white pom-poms, waiting for the squad to get annonced. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Heidi and her crew huddling in the corner, most likely talking about me.

"And now, straight from Albuqurque, the East High Cheer Squad!" Ryan says into the microphone, who also happends to be the emcee. We bounce out in some sort of line, each of us bouncing and kicking our legs up randomly. We get into line for our opening routine, with the pom-poms behind our backs and heads down. Ryan starts the music, 'Tricky,' and we start the routine.

We dance a little, and the routine is finally over. We walk over to the side of the court, and the basketball team starts warming up. Olivia and I decide that we should do some sort of cheer to get the crowd going.

"Anyone have a cheer idea?" I ask the other cheerleaders. Heidi smiles evilly and whispers something to her clones. She walks up to where Ryan is sitting, and snatches the micorphone out of his hand.

"Attention? May I have your attention, please East High?" she says in the fakest voice ever. The crowd quiets down. Troy shoots me a confused glance and I shake my head and shrug, because I have absolutely no idea whats going on.

"I'd like to dedicate this cheer to our cheer squad captains, Gabriella nad Olivia Montez," she says. She smiles fakely at us, and she and about five other cheerleaders, Darley, Megan, Machelle, Kristin and Jennifer, stand in a staggered line.

**(A/N: Make sure you read the whole cheer.)**

"U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi,  
You UGLY, yeah, yeah, you UGLY!  
M-A-M-A, we know how you got that way,  
Your MAMA, yeah yeah, your MAMA.  
D-A-D-D-Y, you don't even know that guy,  
Your DADDY, yeah, yeah, your DADDY!  
C-U-T-E, don't you wish you were like me?  
I'm CUTE, yeah, yeah, I'm CUTE.  
C-O-U-S-I-N, that's the only place you've been,  
Your COUSIN, yeah, yeah, your COUSIN.  
N-A-S-T-Y, that's why you go home and cry,  
Your NASTY yeah, yeah, your NASTY.  
B-U-T-T, that's the way you look to me,  
BUTT UGLY, yeah, yeah, BUTT UGLY!"

I freeze on the spot. I can't move.

"Give it up for East High's new joke, Gabriella and Olivia Montez! Or should I say, Lana and Savannah Howard!"

It's official. My life is over.

* * *

**i don't own that cheer, it's from 'Bring It On.' **

**xxx**


End file.
